Time
by percy.fanatic.26
Summary: 3 leaders of men, Percy, Jason and Carter, have to choose who will lead the demigods, magicians and 3 sets of gods. this is the biggest challenge yet: they have to do the impossible. But, hey, they have done the impossible before. Will they succeed? We can only hope so.


**Percy's P.O.V**

_Strike dodge block strike roll smash. _

This was all that came to mind as I was sparring with Nico. I gotta admit, this kid was good but not as good as me. I had about 3 more years of practice than he did but still...

I hit the hilt of my sword of Riptide between his shoulder blades and he collapsed. Don't worry he'll be okay. Trust me if he wasn't I'd probably be turned to ashes by now with his dad being Hades and all.

Then Annabeth walks into the arena with her dagger. She looks like she could take down an entire army. So I knew not to go anywhere near her with that look on her face so I walked by her and smiled she smiled back.

I walked outside and felt energy course through my blood from the sea. I'm an awesome demigod, not to brag, but I saved the world a few times. I found and returned Zeus' master bolt, sailed through the Sea of Monsters to save Thalia, daughter of Zeus and the camp, I held the sky on my shoulders while Artemis defeated Atlas, navigated the Labyrinth, defeated Kronos, saved Thanatos and Camp Jupiter travelled through Tartarus and defeated Gaea. I know I did a lot in a few 5 1/2 years of knowing I was a demigod. I'm awesome.

I then went to my cabin to take a shower but I was instantly dry afterwards. I put on an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, shorts, a pair of sandals and left my cabin.

I was halfway to the pavilion and I heard screaming. I took off running towards the woods. I found out it was because of Nico.

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V **

"Reyna we need to talk," I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"Well, capture the flag, I think we should mix up the praetors', and play like that. Change the challenge."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, let me know." With that I left to go to my cohort and I feel like Iris messaging Piper I miss her.

I get out a golden drachma "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Piper McLean at Camp Half-blood." I threw the drachma into the air and it disappeared. The air shimmered.

"Jason, is that you? It is you! Isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. What's up? I miss you."

"We sorta have a problem here in New York."

"What is it?"

"Nico came up missing."

"What happened?"

"Well he was there then he came up missing, vanished into thin air, disappeared."

"Oh, well let me know if he comes up. I'll keep a look out here."

"Ok let me know, love me, bye," she said.

"Ok, love you, bye," I said. I had on my armor I left my praetors' house and heading to the Field of Mars.

"Ok guys, no maiming, no killing, and magic items are allowed. You guys know the other rules to capture the flag. I also got a request to switch up the teams and guess what we are. Instead of cohorts 1, 2 and 3 v. 4 & 5, It's 1, 3, & 5 v. 2 & 4. Ok, go build strategies.

"Ready? Begin!" I yelled. Reyna and I being the praetors were refs. The games just started.

Cohorts 1, 3, & 5 won. BOOM is all I hear I run out from the cohort I see somebody in black standing in the middle. he was pointing a sword at a daughter of Venus. I look at him and instantly I know who he is.

I scream, "Nico!"

**Carter's P.O.V**

Training the initiates, being the pharaoh, and leading the Brooklyn House is hard work but I can handle it. Not to brag or anything, I'm not Sadie after all. [Ouch! Don't hit me Sadie and Walt can you stay out of it?] Right now I'm teaching my path of Horus class. Julian is doing fine he can summon the avatar but he can't keep it long.

"Ok guys, find partners and start working on moves." I saw Walt walk into the room, I go over to Walt.

"What's up Walt?" I asked.

"Well your sister asked for an instructors meeting."

"Ok I'll go get Zia, Jaz, Cleo, Felix, and Alyssa."

"Ok see you on the veranda, later," Walt said.

"Later," and I went off to find Zia, Jaz, Cleo, Felix, and Alyssa.

"Sadie what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just some news I gotta share with everybody."

"Ok, well everybody's coming in now, so you can start."

"Everybody, recently I came into contact with somebody, very important, identity is unknown, but this person is the key to peace and I also have a feeling something terribly wrong is happening and Isis hasn't been answering my call in the last couple of days."

"Was it male or female?" Walt asked.

"Male, why?"

He cursed in ancient Egyptian, "why him, why, why couldn't it be somebody else?" Walt was sitting in the corner of the room mumbling, "why"

"Walt you're scaring me, what's wrong, do you know who it is?" I asked.

"I don't but Anubis does."

"Really who is it?" Sadie asked.

"His name is Nico di Angelo, The Death Child."

Nico? Who's Nico?

* * *

**Author's note I'm sorry guys this chapter is a little long. It has 901 words without the author's note. Can I ask you guys a favor? I want a challenge. Can somebody write a quest prophecy? I'll pick the best one and build the story out of it. Thank you guys. I would also like 3 reviews in able to update.**


End file.
